A Normal Relationship?
by Col.SamanthaCarter
Summary: This is my first fic...Sam and Daniel have a secret...during or after Season 9
1. Chapter 1

A Normal Relationship?

Sam sat starring at her computer. She'd only been back a few hours. SG-1's mission to P7X-333 had gone smoothly. There'd been no sign of the Ori, no sign of anything threatening for that matter. She was about to get up when she heard a knock.

"Hey Sam, you busy?"

"No. What's up?"

Starring at the floor he walked over and sat on the corner of her desk.

"I was wondering if you were ready to talk to General Landry." He looked up to see her starring at her hands.

"Not yet." She sighed

"Sam we can't hide it forever, and you know, there are certain people who aren't gonna be happy at the fact we've kept this" he said waving his hands back and forth between them "from them for this long."

"I know Daniel, don't you think I want people to know? I just don't think I'm ready for all the changes."

"I know, but we **_are_** going to have to tell him. Although I don't think it's going to be much of a surprise. I mean he's bound to hear the rumors. Especially after…

"Yeah I know. Can I have a little more time?"

"Alright, but it has to be before our next mission."

"Deal."

He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and into his sparking blue eyes and quickly moved her hands to the sides of his face. Smiling she moved in for a kiss. When they broke apart he stood and pulled her up as well. They stood for a few seconds just looking into each others eyes neither one feeling the urge to talk. She wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer.

"What do ya say we go get some lunch?" he asked kissing her hair

"Sounds good. I haven't really eaten today."

"That's what I thought. I had a feeling I was going to have to drag you down there."

When they entered the commissary Daniel made his way toward the food while Sam found an empty table. She couldn't keep from watching him. Her mind drifted back to the first time they met. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw him. He was almost the total opposite of what she'd pictured him to be. That was nine years ago. He had definitely changed appearance wise. He was no longer sporting the "geek" look. His hair was quite a bit shorter and all the years in the field had definitely toned his body. Not to mention the time he'd spent in the gym with the guys. Her thoughts were interrupted when Daniel approached. Setting the tray of food on the table he grinned. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Well by the way you were looking at me I thought there was something wrong with me."

Sam blushed and looked down at the table "Sorry" she muttered.

"So" he began "what were you thinking about?"

Sam lifted her gaze to meet his a smile spreading on her lips she whispered "You."

"Oh" he said slightly blushing "what about me? I hope its good," he said winking.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am and how I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

"Aww, well you know the feeling's mutual. Just wait until everyone else knows. No more sneaking around we'll actually be able to have a normal relationship…well normal for us."

"Yeah well we all know how my past relationships have turned out" she sighed looking down at her food.

"Mine haven't been that great either, but what we have here…its…its…different. I don't know how to describe it. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I love you so much."

She smiled "I know. I love you too."

They ate the rest of their meal talking about past missions, Siler's latest injury, and the dreaded talk with Landry. Sam was dreading the talk more than Daniel was. She knew it had to be done, but she wasn't ready for SG-1 to be split up. The new team hadn't been together that long, and Sam was sure that when General Landry found out about their relationship, one of them would be reassigned. Shoving her thoughts aside she focused on finishing her lunch.

After eating the couple returned to their respective labs and resumed working. A few hours later Sam emerged from her lab her new mission…coffee. After reaching the commissary and filling two mugs she made her way up to Daniel's lab. When she got to his door she stopped. Daniel was sitting at his desk, arms folded and his head resting on them, asleep. Smiling she quietly walked to the desk and set down the mugs. She eased herself behind his chair and leaned over his shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. Nothing. Shaking her head she whispered in his ear "Daniel". Slowly he raised his head unsure if he'd actually heard his name or dreamt it. He turned to see Sam smiling at him.

"Hey. What time is it?"

"It's almost 16:30. I thought you could use some coffee. Looks like I was right."

She handed him his coffee "Thanks" he said, "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"I can." she said taking a sip of coffee "Ya know…I've been thinking…and I think I'm ready to have that conversation with General Landry."

"Are you sure? I mean a few hours ago you wanted to wait until our next mission."

"Yeah I'm sure. I just want to get it over with and get it out in the open."

"OK. When do you want to do it?"

"How about now? The longer I wait the less I'm gonna want to do this."

"Alright let's go." He said standing up. He reached over and grabbed her arm pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "It's not going to be that bad," he said reassuring her. She pulled away and took his hand in hers and started out the door.

**A/N...this is my first fic...I'd like to continue this story if people like it...let me know...thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I finally got this chapter finished...I have some interesting ideas for future chapters so stay tuned...let me know what you think...thanks!

* * *

When they reached General Landry's office Daniel turned to Sam squeezing her hand gently, he asked "you ready?" She gave him a weak smile and nodded. 

**knock knock**

"Yes?"

Sam poked her head around the door and asked, "Sir, do you have a minute?"

"Yes Colonel, come in."

Sam and Daniel made their way into the room sitting in the chairs across form the General.

"So what can I do for you and Dr. Jackson?" he asked

Sam looked over at Daniel silently asking him to begin. He gave a short nod before speaking "well General, Sam and I have some news."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Sir, we've been sort of dating for a while."

Landry's eyebrows shot up "Exactly how long has this been going on?"

"Uh…well Sir" she began, "it was shortly before I transferred to Area 51."

"Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"Sorry Sir we would've told you sooner, but I wasn't really planning on rejoining SG-1 so we didn't think it was necessary. Since I've rejoined we really haven't found the right time to bring this up."

"So who all has been covering for you?"

"No one Sir, we haven't told anyone but you."

"Well from what I've heard there are other people who know, or at least suspect as much."

Sam and Daniel exchanged glances then look back at Landry "what?" Daniel asked.

"Oh yes Dr. Jackson. People have been talking about then two of you. I didn't really pay any attention to the rumors because I've heard about how close you two have gotten over the last nine years. Now that I know that there's something more going on…we need to discuss how this is going to affect your team."

Sam dropped her head and starred at her hands "Yes Sir."

"As of right now I'm not going to make a decision about what to do about your positions on the team, so far I haven't seen or heard that your relationship is affecting your performance. I'm going to have to talk to Colonel Mitchell, since he's the CO of SG-1, and see what his thoughts are about this. He must not see a change, since he hasn't mentioned anything unusual. I don't think we'll have a problem as long as it stays that way, but as I said, I'm not deciding anything right now."

"Thank you Sir." Sam said

"Unscheduled offworld activation" filled the room. General Landry stood, as did Sam. "If there isn't anything else…"

"No Sir" Sam said

He nodded and headed down to the control room. Daniel stood facing Sam; he took a deep breath and slowly released it "see I told you it wouldn't be that bad."

"That was so not what I was expecting!"

"What **were **you expecting exactly?" he asked

"I don't know…not that…I wonder who's been talking and what they've been saying."

"It's hard to say Sam" he laughed, "you know how people talk."

"Yeah I guess I just didn't expect them to actually be right. So now what?"

"Well" Daniel said looking at his watch "I've got a couple more things I have to do before I can leave, so what do ya say we meet topside at say 6?"

"Alright, see you then" she said as she turned toward the door.

Daniel hurried up to his office and began looking through some pictures. When he found the ones he was looking for he picked up his pencil and quickly began writing. A little while later he was interrupted by a voice "Hey Jackson."

Without looking up he replied, "Mitchell"

"Whatcha workin' on?" he asked

"I'm translating portions of a wall from M5K-821."

"Oh right that's where SG-11 found that…um…communicator radio thing,"

"Yep" he said looking up "what do you really want?"

Mitchell chuckled, "Well I came to ask you if you wanted to play a little one-on-one later."

"I can't" Daniel said returning his gaze to his work.

"Oh, why not? You have plans?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually I DO have plans," he said smiling.

"Huh…I didn't know you had a life outside this place."

"Well shows how much you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So are you going to tell me who she is?" Mitchell asked

"Uh…I really don't have time to talk right now…ya know, I've got places to go and people to see."

"OOK…I'll just go find Teal'c. Catch ya later" he said as Daniel waved.

Mitchell made his way down the corridor in his search for Teal'c. As he rounded a corner he bumped into Sam.

"Hey Cam" she said smiling.

"Sam!" he said surprised to see her out of uniform "going home early?"

"Not exactly. I'm waiting for Daniel to finish up."

"Really?" he said slowly "so you're the reason he turned me down."

"Excuse me?" she asked a little confused

"I just came from his office and he turned down a game of basketball. He said he had plans, but he didn't say who with. Now I know it's with you."

Sam blushed, "Yeah we're making up for lost time. We've been so busy we haven't had a chance to get out."

"Lost time? What's that supposed to mean? What are you guys dating or something?" he asked teasingly

Sam looked at the floor then back up. A smile crept across her lips "Or something" she said as she walked by him. He turned watching her retreating form, "Well…this could get interesting," he said under his breath.

Sam entered her lab, looking around to make sure everything was in its place, she made her way to her computer. Just after shutting it down for the night she heard Walter's voice over the speaker "Colonel Carter to the control room." Glancing at her watch she sprinted out the door and headed for the elevator. Just before reaching the control room she saw Siler coming towards her. "Sergeant what's going on?"

"I'm not sure…the computers just started going crazy…warnings and error messages kept popping up."

Sam took a deep breath and continued into the room. Sure enough the computer screen in front of Walter had messages on top of messages. Looking over Walter's shoulder she asked, "what were you doing when this happened?"

"Nothing yet" he said getting up "we were getting ready to check in with one of the teams."

Sam sat down and began typing. One by one the messages disappeared. When the last message was gone she stood looking at a stunned Walter. Glancing at her watch again, she quickly explained how they were to fix the problem should it happen again.

Daniel emerged from his office and headed for the locker room. After changing into his khaki pants and dark blue sweater, he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the surface. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to wait for Sam. It was hard to tell why she'd been called to the control room, but he knew that if she were going to be very late, she would've called him. While he waited he took out his cell phone and made a call. A few minutes later Sam stepped out of the elevator. Spotting Daniel, she quietly walked up behind him. He was too preoccupied with his phone call to notice her. She smiled as she slid her arms around his waist and squeezed gently. Taking the phone form his ear he whipped around to face Sam "Hey, I didn't hear the elevator."

"I didn't think you did. You looked pretty distracted," she said motioning to the phone.

"Oh, uh yeah I was listening to my messages."

"I should probably check mine too," she said as she searched through the contents of her purse "ah ha" she said pulling it out. "Five missed calls. Hmm looks like they're all from Cassie."

"Yeah mine too. She said she's coming to town this weekend and she wants to know who she's staying with."

"Oh well…I should call her back" she started dialing, but Daniel stopped her.

"She's in class right now. Why don't you wait until after dinner?"

"Yeah alright, so what **are** we doing for dinner?"

"I thought I'd let you decide," he said as her leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "What sounds good to you?"

"Hmm…well…how about steak?" she asked

"I could definitely go for some steak. Do you want me to drive? I could pick you up in the morning and bring you back here."

"OK…let's go," she said.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot. They walked arm in arm into the restaurant. The hostess seated them within a few minutes. Their table was close to the back of the restaurant. They preferred the secluded area; it allowed them to talk more openly. As they ate Sam brought up the meeting with Landry "so what do you think he'll decide?"

"I have no idea. I guess we'll have to see. I just wonder what Mitchell will say."

"Oh...um...well I think Cameron knows," she said.

"What makes you say that?"

"After I changed clothes I was on my way back to my lab and we kinda ran into each other. He asked me if I was going home. I told him I was waiting for you. He told me what you said and I think he put two and two together. When he asked me if we were dating…I didn't exactly tell him no."

"Well then…tomorrow should make for an interesting day," he said grinning.

A few minutes later Daniel spotted a couple of familiar faces being lead to a table across the room. "Guess who just walked in."

"Who?" she asked turning around "well well well…what do we have here?"

"I don't know, he told me he was going to play basketball with Teal'c" he said.

"Looks like he had a change in plans."

"Yeah looks that way."

When Sam and Daniel finished their meal they stood to leave. Daniel looked over at the other table and said, "I don't think they know we're here. You want to go say 'hi'?" Sam nodded. Daniel took her hand and they walked to the other table. "Mitchell, Dr. Lam" he said nodding to them then looking back at Mitchell "I thought you were playing basketball with Teal'c tonight."

"I got a better offer," he said smiling at Dr. Lam.

"Hey, you asked me out first" she said

"Yes, but you turned me down"

Looking at Dr. Lam Sam asked, "What did your dad say about this?"

"I haven't said anything to him about it yet. This is our first actual date."

"Oh well don't let us interrupt. We'll see you two tomorrow," Daniel said.

Sam and Daniel sat in his car in the restaurant parking lot. Neither one of them wanting the night to end. She looked over at Daniel she couldn't help but smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to face her. "Is that all I get?"

"For now. Do you want to go to my place and get some coffee?" she asked

"Yeah that'd be great."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed...it makes me wanna keep writing :). I would've had this chapter up sooner if I hadn'tof lost my notebook...oh well...here's chapter 3...let me know what you think...thanks!

* * *

Daniel stopped the car in front of Sam's house. Before turning the engine off he looked over at Sam. She was in the process of taking her seatbelt off. "You are so beautiful," he said reaching for her chin and tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. She smiled as he began to caress her cheek. 

"You're not so bad yourself," she said as she kissed him. "So are you ready to go in?" He nodded and turned the car off.

Once inside they went to the kitchen. Daniel sat down at the island and watched Sam move about. He looked over at her answering machine "you have a message."

"It's probably Cassie. Do you wanna stay for a while and watch some TV or something?"

"Yeah…ok…I'll go see what's on."

"Alright, I'll be in after I call Cass."

She looked at the machine and pressed play. The machine came to life "hey Sam it's me, I've been trying to get a hold of you and Daniel all day. You guys must be "out of town" or something 'cause you would've called me by now…anyway call me when you get this please love you bye."

Sam picked up her cordless phone, before she had a chance to dial it rang. The sound caught her off guard and she jumped slightly. She answered it before it rang again "hello?"

"Hey, I've been calling you all day."

"Yeah I know. I just got one of you messages a few minutes ago. I was going to call you earlier, but I was reminded that you had class. I hear you're coming in this weekend."

"Hmm…I wonder who told you that…scratch that…I know who told you because he's the only one I told...well I told his voicemail…"

"If 'he' is Daniel then yeah it was him."

"Well I tried to call him before I called you and he's not home…I'd like to actually get to talk to him sometime soon. Do you know where he is?"

"Uh…yes I do."

"Well? Where is he?"

"He's in my living room waiting for coffee."

"Coffee eh?"

"Yep"

"Are you hosting team night?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that only half of the team is here"

"You and Daniel? So you guys having fun?"

"Yeah, we just got here, we're going to watch some TV or something."

"Ha ha! I'm leaning more towards something."

"What!"

"Oh come on Sam, I know about you two."

"You do?"

"Yep"

"Um…how?"

"You remember when you were still in Nevada and Daniel called and told you about Vala andthose crazy bracelets?"

"Yeah"

"Well I kinda overheard part of your conversation."

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see how you guys would act around me if you thought I didn't know, and I wondered how long you'd wait to tell me."

"There aren't many people who know. We just told General Landry today."

"So were you planning on telling me soon?"

"Yes Cassie."

"OK…seriously what are you guys really doing tonight?"

"I told you."

"Right and you honestly think I believe that that's the **only** thing you guys are doing? I mean come on…I know how long it's been since you've been with a guy and **this is **Daniel we're talking about. You can't sit there and tell me that you're **just** going to watch TV" laughing she said, "we all know it starts out that way, but it eventually ends with…"

Sam cut her off "Cassie!"

"Sam I'm not a little girl anymore. **I am **aware of what goes on in a relationship."

"I know, but I am not having this conversation with you."

"Alright, so about this weekend…"

"You can stay with me if you want."

"Will Daniel be there?"

"I don't know, but chances are he'll be here at some point."

"Hmm so he's not staying with you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cassie, I'm not talking to you about this…"

"OK. I'll let you get back to Daniel so you can do whatever."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright, love you Sam."

"Love you too Cass."

Sam hung up the phone shaking her head. She walked over to the cabinet and got two coffee cups. After filling them with the hot coffee she joined Daniel on the couch.

"So I take it that was Cassie," he said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well I heard you yell 'Cassie'. That kind of gave it away."

"I suppose it would. Ya know she asked me if you were going to be staying here this weekend."

He furrowed his brow "why would she ask that?"

"Because she knows about us."

"How?"

"Apparently she over heard a conversation we had while I was in Nevada."

"Oh"

"Uh huh…she started asking questions and I'm not ready so answer them."

"Why? What kind of…oh…that kind…that would explain the yelling."

"I'm not going to go into the details of my love life with her. I'm the closest thing to a mom she has now and it's just not right."

"I could see how it could be a little awkward," he said.

"Just a bit. Enough of that, what are we going to watch?"

"I don't know. I thought I'd let you decide. Whatever you want is fine with me."

Sam decided to watch TV Land. They had had a few discussions in the past about some of the old shows,so she thought it'd be fun to watch some of the "classic" shows. An hour or so later Sam looked over at Daniel. He had reclined his end of the couch and was silently dozing. She smiled and grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. After covering him up she picked up the coffee cups and took them to the kitchen. She turned off all the lights and quietly made her way back to the living room. She stopped a few feet from Daniel and watched him. The TV gave off enough light that she could just make out his features. She shook her head and walked the few feet to him. She leaned down and took his glasses off and kissed him on the forehead. She placed his glasses on the side table and returned her gaze to him. The past few months had been hard for them. Long distance dating wasn't for her. Now they were in the same state and she couldn't be happier. She wasn't sure what he wanted for their future, but she did. She wanted to be with him. Feeling a yawn coming on, she decided it was time for bed. After changing into her pajamas and whatnot, she got a blanket from her closet and went back to the living room. Picking up the small throw pillow from her end of the couch she placed it on his lap. After setting her watch alarm she covered herself up and laid down facing the TV. A few minutes later she was asleep.

A few hours later Daniel woke up. Slightly confused he started to sit up when he realized he had an unusual weight on his lap. Rubbing his eyes he looked down. All he could see was the back of her head. Her blonde hair covered the side of her face. He reached down and swept the hair behind her ear. Smiling as he thought about the evening they had. He thought about how nice it would be to spend all of his evenings with her, cuddling on the couch while watching TV, and making small talk. Letting out a heavy sigh he leaned back and drifted off to sleep again.

At 0600 Sam's watch alarm went off. Turning it off she rolled onto her back and stretched. A few seconds later she rolled onto her right side so she was facing Daniel. She was surprised to find him looking down at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow…you're awake" she said.

"Yeah well having to pee will do that," he said laughing.

"Oh Daniel" she said sitting up "I'm sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Don't be sorry. I knew you'd be getting up soon and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well I'm not stopping you now."

He got up and headed to the bathroom. Sam went to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. A few minutes later he joined her. Glancing at his watch he said, "I really only have time for one cup."

"Well you could always shower and get ready here. Remember you have to take me to work."

"Yeah, I guess I could, it would save time. I think I have a change of clothes in the car."

One pot of coffee and two showers later the couple left. They decided to leave a little early so they could have breakfast.

"So what color today?" Sam asked just before Daniel entered the locker room. He stopped and turned to face her. "I was thinking about going with the green."

"Alright" she said then gave him a quick kiss "I'll meet you in the commissary."

By the time Sam got the commissary Daniel was sitting at a table with Teal'c. She got her scrambled eggs and joined her team members.

"Good morning Teal'c" she said squirting ketchup on her eggs.

"Good morning ColonelCarter how are you?"

"Good and you?"

"I am well. I was just asking DanielJackson about his plans last night that prevented him from playing basketball with ColonelMitchell."

Sam smiled and looked at Daniel "Oh uh…Daniel and I went to dinner last night."

"So how was the game?" Daniel asked knowing there was no game.

"ColonelMitchell cancelled."

Daniel raised his eyebrows "really, did he uh…did he say why?"

"He did not."

"I see."

"Aren't you scheduled to go to Dakara today?" Sam asked

"Indeed, I will be departing shortly. Master Bra'tac is awaiting my arrival."

"I hope things go well." Daniel said

"As do I DanielJackson" with that Teal'c bowed his head slightly and left.

* * *

He arrived at the mountain at 1500 hours. Guards and airmen greeted him as he stepped into the elevator. Reaching sublevel 18 he walked slowly down the corridor. He had a feeling that he'd find one of the people he was looking for in Daniel's office.

* * *

Sam and Daniel sat in his office,Sam had herback to the door and Daniel sat across from her. They were hunched over some new alien device. 

"Does it say what it does?" Sam asked as she ran a finger along one of the edges.

"Um...I don't know...I haven't found that part yet."

"What's it say?"

"Well, if I'm translating this right, it looks like a story."

"A story? About what?" she asked looking closer at the device

Daniel leaned back in his chair and saw the man in the doorway "Jack?"

"General O'Neill? The story's about…"

"No!" he said cutting her off "he's here."

Sam turned around, her eyes widened as she hopped off her stool "General Sir."

"Well I guess **some **things never change." Jack said

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked

"I got a call from General Landry and he told me about the two of you."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was really weird for me to write for some reason...I changed it so many times that I've lost count...I hope this draft is alright. The next chapter might not come for a while, I've got a lot of stuff going right now. I'd like to give a BIG thanks to all those peeps that reviewed :) Thank You!

* * *

"Um...why would General Landry call you?" Daniel asked 

"Well I was your CO for several years, and I probably know you two better than anyone here. He wanted to know if I thought your relationship would compromise you or your team."

"OK, but why are you **_here_**?" he asked

"Well…I haven't been here for a while and I thought it was time for a visit. Last time I was here I didn't get to see everyone. So where's T?"

"Oh...uh he's on Dakara Sir." Sam said

"In that case I guess I'll get right down to business. I need to…um…to talk to Daniel…alone."

Sam looked at Daniel then dropped her gaze to the floor. She had a feeling that whatever he wanted to talk to Daniel about wasn't good. The fact that he came as soon as he heard the news wasn't a good sign either. Her eyes met Daniel's as she said "I've got some simulations to run. I'll talk to you later" she nodded at Jack and said, "it's good to see you again Sir."

A few seconds after he heard the door close Jack began, "How could you do this to me? Does our friendship mean anything to you?" he yelled

"What's **_that _**supposed to mean? You know I value our friendship Jack !"

"You _**know** _what I'm talking about."

"No, Jack, I don't!"

"You took her from me!"

"What! I didn't take her from you, she was never **_yours_**."

"You knew I had feelings for her. Did you take that into consideration before you..."

"Before I what? You don't even know the whole story, all you know is that we're together."

"That's all I need to know right now.…"

"Did you ever actually tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Jack asked

"That you had feelings for her?"

"No, but she always knew."

"Did she?"

"Yes! She's known for years, we just couldn't do anything about it."

"You sure she knew?"

"Of course Daniel. We had…an understanding."

" Well then why didn't you do anything about it when you were promoted?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Oh please! When have you ever waited for the right time to do something you wanted? Were you seriously going to make a move?"

"I was thinking about it, but it looks like it's too late now."

"Ya know Jack, Sam wasn't all that thrilled when you left. I think the only good thing she saw in it was that you might finally take the next step."

"She obviously didn't wait long."

"She shouldn't have had to Jack!" he yelled, "If I was in your position I would've made my move right after I accepted the transfer."

"Well Daniel, you're not me and you still got her. Explain that to me, if you knew we had feelings for one another, why did you jump in?"

"I didn't make the first move...I just wanted to see her happy. Even if that meant she was with you" he looked at the floor then back up, "She was really upset when she didn't hear anything from you. I tried to cheer her up. We started hanging out a little more then we did in the past. I tried to keep her busy so she wouldn't feel rejected. I guess she gave up on you, because a few weeks later she asked me out."

"Do you love her?" Jack asked looking at his shoes

"Yes I do, with all my heart. I hope that one day she'll agree to marry me."

Jack took a deep breath and looked at Daniel, "I need some air."

Daniel nodded and watched Jack leave. He took his glasses off and leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. That was **_not _**how he'd expected that particular conversation to go.

Jack took the elevator down to Sam's lab. He really wanted to leave and put this day behind him, but there was one more person he had to hear from.

Sam was sitting at her desk working on her laptop when she heard a knock. "Yeah?" she said looking up "uh…hi Sir, come in."

"I won't keep you long. There are some things I need to know." he said as he entered the room. "Why Daniel? I thought **_we _**had something."

"Did **_we _**Sir?"

"Sam you knew I cared about you."

"Do you still Sir? I mean after all these years…"

"Of course I do. I always will."

"Well Sir…"

He cut her off, "Sam will you stop with the 'Sirs'!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting again. "Why didn't you do anything? You've been in Washington for months now, you could've at least told me you still felt that way."

"I thought you knew."

"I did, then as time went on I wasn't so sure. When you left I thought things were going to change."

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Did you honestly expect me to sit around forever and wait for you to make up your mind? Well I waited, and now I've moved on and I'm very happy with Daniel. I love him."

"Is there anything I can say or do that'll make you change your mind?"

"No Jack. I think I'm finally completely over you. I hope you can be happy for me…for the both of us."

Later that day...

Sam finished her current project and decided it was time to go home. She turned everything off and made her way up to Daniel's office.

"Are you ready to go home yet?" she asked poking her head in the door

"Um…not quite yet. I've still got some things to do, why don't you go ahead on home and I'll call you when I'm finished."

"OK…oh, how did your talk with General O'Neill go?"

"It wasn't pretty."

"We can talk about it later if you want. Did he happen to tell you what he told General Landry?" she asked

"No, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well I'm leaving…I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye Sam."

As soon as Daniel was sure that Sam had left the base he quickly began putting his papers and books away. He hadn't exactly lied to Sam. He did have some things to do before he could go home, they just weren't on the base. He changed clothes and left. About ten minutes later he pulled in front of a small shop. He sat there contemplating whether or not to go in. Was he jumping the gun? He couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. What if this wasn't the right time? He took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside. Just because he bought the ring tonight didn't mean he had to propose tonight right? He wanted the night he proposed to be perfect...after tonight he'd start the planning.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know..I haven't updated forever...sorry for the looong wait. This chapter was supposed to be way longer, but I decided to split it up….so here's the next chapter….Hopefully my inspiration will return soon so I can continue this story:)

* * *

Cassie arrived at Sam's house Friday evening. After she put her things away, in the spare bedroom, she settled on the couch to watch TV and wait for Sam. When Sam got home she joined her on the couch. 

"So how's school and everything? Sam asked

"Oh well…you know…it's school."

"Hmm. I hope you've had time to have fun."

"I have" she said smiling "I met a guy last weekend."

"Oh really? A new boyfriend" Sam said teasingly.

"No, we're just friends. We're still in the 'getting to know you' stage. Speaking of a boyfriend, where's Daniel?"

"He's still at the SGC, he said he had some things to do before he could leave."

"So is he coming here tonight?

"I'm not sure. He said he'd call me later."

"OK, so what's for dinner?"

"Um…I don't know…"

"We could call Daniel and see if he's planning on coming over tonight."

"Yeah, I'll do that, maybe we can get him to bring something with him."

"Ooh, let me call him. I wanna surprise him."

Cassie made her way to the kitchen and retrieved the phone then returned to her spot on the couch. While Cassie waited for Daniel to answer, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Carter"

"Hey Sam, I just tried to call your house and the line was busy."

"Yeah Cassie's on the phone, what can I do for ya Cam?"

"I'm looking for Jackson, is he there?"

"No, he should still be there."

"I check his usual hang outs, his office, the commissary, and the infirmary. When I didn't find him I called the gate and they said he signed out a half an hour ago."

"Well he's not here. Did you try his cell?"

"No, not yet. I just figured he'd be with you. I'll try his cell."

"OK, if you talk to him, tell him to call me."

"Alright will do. Have a good weekend Sam."

"You too Cameron, bye."

About twenty minutes later Daniel pulled up in front of Sam's house. He picked up the small bag, that had the ring in it, and locked it in his glove compartment. He then grabbed the groceries he bought for dinner. When he got out of the car and turned towards the house he saw two faces looking out the window at him. It was then he realized he'd forgotten to call Sam. He smiled at them as he walked up to the house.

Cassie glanced at Sam and could tell she wasn't happy. "I'm gonna go wake myself up with a shower." Sam just looked at her and nodded.

Sam met him at the door and took the bag of groceries and headed to the kitchen with out a word. Daniel followed closely behind "so what time did Cassie get in"? he asked breaking the silence. Sam was putting the groceries away with her back to him when she replied, "she was here when I got home." She continued to put the food away. When she finished she closed the cabinet a little harder then intended. It was then Daniel's suspicions were confirmed. Sam wasn't happy. He walked around the island and positioned himself between her and the counter. He gently placed his hands on her arms and asked "what's wrong?"

She straightened and sidestepped out of his grasp. "Nothing."

He crossed his arms "come on Sam. Don't give me that. I know something's bothering you. Are you upset that I didn't call?"

She sighed and turned to face him. "It's not so much that you didn't call. I guess it's because no one could get a hold of you. Cam called here looking for you, when I told him you weren't here he said he'd try your cell. He called back saying he only got your voicemail. I started to get worried. All these horrible things started racing through my head."

When she stopped for a breath Daniel reached up and cupped her face "I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't mean to worry you. My cell phone battery was dead. I'll make sure that from now on I have the charger OK?"

"Alright, and don't forget to call when you say you're going to."

"OK. So where's Cassie?"

"She's taking a shower. She said she's really tired and she's hoping a shower will wake her up a bit."

"OK, so what do you want for dinner?"

"Well Cass and I discussed it and we feel like pizza."

"Sounds better then the spaghetti I was planning on making."

"You can always make it tomorrow night."

"I suppose. Well I'll go ahead and order the pizza."

Two hours later Sam, Daniel and Cassie were watching TV and talking when Sam received another call from Cameron. This call was concerning SG-1's upcoming mission to P8X-154. The SGC received a transmission form the rebel Jaffa.

"The intel suggests that something big is going to happen within the next few days. Nobody is totally sure what's going to happen. We're still waiting for some more information. Cam says that if the rest of the intel confirms the initial reports then our mission is going to be moved up to Monday. He said he should be in touch either tomorrow or Sunday."

"Come to think about it, last time we were there I heard some men talking about an important visitor returning. I wonder if this has anything to do with that. Let's see. It's been about what three weeks since we were there?"

"Yeah that seems about right. Why?"

"Because they said he was coming around the second full moon."

"Did they say who it was?"

"No just that he was coming from a distant world. It could be anyone."

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to wait and see what else Mitchell finds out."

"So do I get to meet Cameron this time?" Cassie asked

"Oh that's right, you haven't met Mitchell yet. Hmm maybe we could get him to come over or something tomorrow."

"What about Teal'c? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"He's off world. I don't think he's coming back until Monday, so you might not get to see him this time."

"That sucks, I wanted to see him, and what he's doing with his hair now. What about Jack? Does he know I'm here?"

"Um…well…I don't think so. He might still be in town. He came by the SGC today, but I don't know how long he's going to be in for."

"Really! He's in town and you guys didn't tell him I was coming?"

"Well, Cass, the thing is…" Sam started

"He found out about us and he confronted us about it today, and he wasn't all that happy when he left."

"Oh, what happened?" Cassie asked

"I'd rather not get into that right now." Sam said

"I'd really like to see him. Maybe I'll call him and see if we'd be able to get together while we're both in town."

Twenty minutes and several phone calls later Cassie had discovered that Jack O'Neill was 'out of reach'. "I know where he is" Daniel told Cassie. "He's at his cabin. That's where he goes when he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Yeah, but, there's got to be a way to get a hold of him."

"I know he has a cell phone signal up there, so he's probably just not answering. Maybe if you left a message telling him you're here, he might at least call you back."

"Yeah, I guess I could. The message I left before just told him to call me…I didn't tell him I was here."

"You know he loves you Cassie, and I'm sure he wouldn't pass up the chance to see you," Daniel reassured her.

* * *

Saturday 

Cassie woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee. She slowly got out of bed and after a quick stop in the bathroom, she headed for the kitchen. She found Sam sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking her morning coffee (probably her second or third cup).

"Morning Sam, sleep well?" Cassie asked

"Yeah I did. You?"

"Oh yeah. It's so nice to be able to just sleep in and not have to worry about being places at a certain time. I'm determined to have fun and relax today and tomorrow."

"Well that sounds like a good idea. Do you have any thoughts on what you want to do today?"

"Not really. I thought I'd wait until we're all here to decide."

"OK. Daniel should be here within the hour."

"Huh…so he um…didn't sleep over?"

"No, Cassie, he went home last night."

"Oh yeah?" Cassie asked with a wink

"Cassie stop thinking like that! Daniel and I are not sleeping together!"

"You're not? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it, it's true."

"Alright, whatever you say…" Cassie was cut off when the front door opened and Daniel yelled "I smell coffee!"

"Yeah we're in here." Sam yelled back

Daniel strolled in the kitchen with a huge grin "Good morning ladies" he said walking passed Cassie and taking a seat beside Sam. "How are we this morning?" he asked

"Fine" the women answered in unison.

"OOOK. Not long out of bed I see", he said looking at Cassie.

"Yeah so? I didn't feel like getting dressed yet."

"Well I talked to Mitchell and he's going to join us for lunch, so what we do before and after is up to you."

"Alright. I really don't feel like doing anything this morning, so we can wait until after lunch."

"I'm supposed to call Mitchell and let him know when and where to be."

"I can't wait to meet him! Ever since Sam showed me his picture I've been looking forward to it."

"Oh and why is that?" Daniel asked

"Hello! He's gorgeous!" Cassie laughed "he's almost as good looking as you."

Daniel's face turned red and he dropped his head and looked at the table.

"Aww look Cassie, you made him blush" Sam giggled.

* * *

Later that afternoon ¾ of SG-1 and Cassie met at O'Malley's for lunch. Sam, Daniel, and Cassie arrived first. Sam and Daniel sat on one side of the table and Cassie on the other across from Daniel. After they were seated Sam asked Cassie, "So how cute do you think Cameron is?" Cassie's face lit up at the mention of the Lt. Colonel's name. "Hmm…well on a scale of 1-10, I'd have to say somewhere around 8 or 9." 

"8 or 9 what?" Cam asked coming up behind Cassie.

Cassie's eyes widened and her face reddened. Daniel grinned and spoke up "Oh Cassie here was just rating…", he quickly stopped when Cassie kicked him under the table "the um… food. Apparently the food here is better then the food they have in Nevada."

Sam leaned over and whispered "Nice save"

"Thought so" he whispered back

"So you're Cassie? These guys are always talking about you."

"Yes she is" Sam said, "Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell meet Cassandra Fraiser."

Cassie looked up at the new member of SG-1 and smiled "Nice to meet you Colonel Mitchell."

TBC...


End file.
